Pianta Adventure
Pianta Adventure is a game by MrGameGuyUltra, and owned by UltraStar Inc. And yes, this is not a joke article. Storyline After events of many of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario's adventure, Bowser had a new plan. Bowser used dark energy found deep in the dungeon of Bowser's Castle. With that energy Bowser, Petey Piranha, and the rest of the army became more powerful. They had captured the 5 heroes leaving room for only one hero who must save them. Pianta. After each world, a cutscene of that boss losing there Dark Energy and escaping back to Bowser's Castle from a Airship takes place. Once you get to the last 2 worlds that changes. In World 7, once the boss escapes, Pianta looks out into the distance to see Bowser's Castle. Once Bowser is defeated, he looses all the Dark Energy and falls to the ground knocked out. He drops a key that Pianta then uses to free the heroes. They return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Pianta then waves goodbye and leaves to return to Isle Delfino. If you collected all 7 Star Keys, you can fight Dark Bowser. He was the source of Dark Energy. Using the Star Keys, you can transform into a more powerful Pianta. You must fly around and use the Star Sword to shoot beams at Dark Bowser, or slash him. Once he is defeated, Pianta returns to Bowser's Castle as the Dark Energy is annihilated and explodes destroying Dark Bowser once and for all. Characters Playables Bosses Enemies Pianta Adventure contains all enemies from Super Mario 64, and Super Mario Sunshine. Items Worlds and Story Mode Isle Defino Once your adventure starts, Petey Pirhanna attacks Isle Defino. This is just a Intro Stage that can be played once each file. Mushroom Kingdom Pianta follows the trail of Dark Energy left by Petey Pirhanna, finding the Mushroom Kingdom. This world is 8 Levels, starting at Toad Town which is under attack by Koopas and Goombas. Level 8 Is at Peach's Castle were you battle Bowser. Despite defeating him, he still escapes with Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Peach, and Yoshi captured. Posesed Path Pianta chases after Bowser's Airship finding himself on a pathway to King Boo's Mansion. King Boo's Mansion is 2 levels, the first level being the mansion itself, and the 2nd being the Boss Fight. Deadly Desert Once Pianta defeats another Dark Energy foe, he finds a desert outside of the forest. The Dark Energy leads to a huge pyramid. The first 6 levels being puzzle stages, and the 7th and 8th being the pyramid. Ice Cream Ice Berg After escaping the pyramid, Pianta finds the edge of the mountain. Thinking it was just a dead end, a ice berg crashed into the mountain knocking Pianta down into Ice Cream Ice Berg. The Dark Energy finds the strongest source of energy there. Mizzter Blizzard. Foggy Forest Pianta finds a path of ice leading to Foggy Forest. More Dark Energy seems to rise from Foggy Forest, being close to Bowser's Castle. Once Wiggler is defeated and escapes to the Airship, the ground breaks as Pianta falls towards a bottomless pit. Suddenly, Kamek, and some Paratroopas fly out capturing Pianta. Sacred Sky (Dark Doomship) Pianta is trapped in Bowser's Airship. The 1st level being an escape, the 2nd escaping the Airships. Once you get to the Dark Doomship in the 7th level, you have to break your way in, while it attacks you along with the Koopa Army. When you break in, Level 8 begins, with a bossfight agiants Bowser Jr. When you defeat him, you go to Level 9 which takes place outside the Dark Doomship. You battle Kamek. Bowser's Castle A 3 level world.. The 1st level is the path to Bowser's Castle. The 2nd level is the adventure through Bowser's Castle. The 3rd being the battle agiants Dark Energy Bowser and Dark Energy Giant Bowser. Final Fight You can only play this 1 stage if you have all 7 Star Keys. They are hidden in the first 7 worlds. Well, the 1st being there after you defeat Petey. But now, use the Star Sword to destroy Dark Bowser, the source of Dark Energy! If playing as Toad, you are also transformed and have the Star Bow and Arrow. Once you defeat Dark Bowser, the game is truly finished. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to New Super Mario Bros, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, or other 2D Platformers. As Pianta, you can jump, hit things with your tree, jump and spin around while hitting others with the tree, and groundpound. As Toad, you can jump, groundpound, and throw fireballs. Options In Options, you can change screen brightness, and sound. You can rewatch cutscenes an delete your files. Category:Wii U Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:UltraStar Inc. Category:MrGameGuyUltra's Stuff Category:2014 Category:Rated E10+ Games